narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Anjerika Family
The Anjerika Family (アンジェリカ家族, Kazoku injerika) is a small noble family of ice users that been on the planet since the beginning of the shinobi era. being reputed for their unique chakra of telepathic and empathy abilities along with their native related clans kekkei genkai Ice Release. their natural battle prowess in battle has won them many wars before becoming Fourth Mizukage's strongest mercenary originating from their Clan succeeding in helping the village from the first to the third shinobi war, the Anjerika Family grew increasingly isolated from the village's affairs, culminating in most of their deaths during the Family's downfall but only Yaban Anjerika survived the conflict as a infant and is now the patriarch of whats left of this noble family, after the Fourth Great Shinobi War the Anjeika family establish settlement in Shimogakure and once again the family like clan became active through Yaban's Children. Post-Downfall the birth of yaban and her newborn Demonic Energy brought the downfall of her family. the fourth mizukage made it so that any born kirawa would be extinguished the moment they were conceived thus he ordered the family to be eliminated but failed to kill the last two remaining members but yaban killed her brother under her kirawa influence making her the last only member. Traits In the Anjerika Family its very common for them to inherit the family's unmistakable blue hair and blue eyes but also inherits the rare snow white hair and violet blue eyes that is considered royalty in the family but due to its lack of members the nobility of this rare trait is almost uncommon til yaban's first born Ijin Anjerika inherits the trait while her two daughters inherit her blue hair and blue eyes. the family is also considered to be highly known for their calm and loving nature for the wild life and their kins but share a similar ideal of isolation and serenity from others but only the princess ijin shares a different ideal; wanting to coexist with other villages which lead to their empire. Abilities The Anjerika were known for having an innate aptitude for all combat-oriented skills and an advanced growth rate. They also have an especially potent chakra quality as well as a natural affinity for the ice nature transformation; the Anjerika are not considered an adult til they fully utilize their ability to radiate their emotions through harsh training which would lead them to become full adults with their clans crest on the back of their clothing. their amazing skilled use of both water and wind nature transformation that gave them the title as Cold Bloods throughout the shinobi world, the Anjerika also frequently use ninja tools crafted by them alone, being best known for their use of Scythes, bone crafted swords or Bone made Fūma Shuriken. The Anjerika Family's are most feared for their New Dōjutsu kekkei genkai, the Meikyuugan. This mysterious bloodline awaken in every member of the Anjeika family (except yaban) from unknown mutation within the family had brought this power visual prowess to the shinobi world full force, this gave them a fearful view from other populations around the world that not even the kages want to Ally themselves with the powerful family Unique Chakra This Family of Ice inherited Dorobō's "eyes", granting them powerful spiritual energy and chakra. Users possess incredibly strong life forces. As such, they have very long lifespans and likewise seem to age slower; Yaban Anjerika was born after her families downfall with the distinctive blue hair and blue eyes. This also enables them to survive and endure much more severe injuries while likewise able to recover from injuries and exhaustion with much greater efficiency in short periods of time. These traits are strong enough to survive the extraction of a tailed or be stabbed in a vital organ that would kill a regular person, although they are still left severely weakened afterwards. The Anjerika Family were most famed for their Ice Release and Telepathy with emotions, this power is only seen in members of this family who displayed bad temper that even around people they are effected by the families Radiated Pathokinesis that is shown to be wide range. This power allows each member to access certain degree of telepathy that exist in their world that many believe this family is related to a Ōtsutsuki ancestor. Only Yaban and Ijin — to a lesser extent — have displayed access to this special chakra that allows them to possess and contain entities within themselves, yaban displays a great extent of unique chakra properties that she is shown to become stronger and much durable. Leaders Yaban Anjerika The Former Patriarch of this nuclear family yaban rules with great passion and fear from her near legendary prowess being the only clan head left since the family purged. Heirs Ijin Anjerika Designated to be yaban's Successor, currently the next to be soon patriarch of the Family after it is reduced to a single nuclear family. Danchigai Anjerika Designated to be yaban's second Successor. Hime Anjerika Designated to be Yaban's Third and Last Successor to the Family.